Pushy Penguins
=Overview= Pushy Penguins is a series set in Germany. It follows the tale of single German father who is raising two children, one of which is in a coma. The other child is still young and thus he desperately is trying to prtect him from the horror of the outside world. That horror is a brigade of violent penguins known as the pushy penguins. Living next door to them is a wacky neighbor who is also aware of the strange phenomenon. The men must work together to rid the world of the penguins once and for all. The series also follows a very strange timeline. The first skit filmed actually comes last in teh time line while the rest are prequels leading up to the event. Because of this, the series contains a highly intricate plot line spanning the course of a few decades. The extensive plot explains everything possible in the series. =Characters= *Deiter (Giovanni Colantonio - The single father of the family. He has encountered the penguins many times in his past and wants nothing more than to protect his youngest son from the predators. *Hanzel - Deiter's youngest son. He is very happy-go-lucky, and completely unaware of the penguins. He is also best friends with their neighbor. *Ludwig (Doug Linse) - The wacky neighbor of the family. When he moved in, he attempted to make a living as a stand up comedian. Deiter and him soon began feuding however, causing a rivalry between the two. *Edmound (Jamie O'Connell) - Deiter's eldest son. Edmound was put into a coma after a pushy penguins attack. Prior to the attack, Edmound helped his father fight off the penguins. He also ages backwards. =Installments= There are many Pushy Penguins skits, some of which have never been shown. Each of them carries a complex plotline that fits snuggly into the German universe. Pushy Penguins The first skit takes place during the family's final days. The story begins with Hanzel being suddenely attacked by the penguin. When telling his father about it, Deiter becomes panicked and tells Hanzel he made it up. In reality, Deiter is worried because the Pushy Penguins have returned and he doesn't want his son knowing. Hanzel soon calls his neighbor Ludwig over and tells him about what happened. Ludwig, who knows about the penguins, tells Hanzel that it is strange and then leaves. When he leaves however he is attacked and killed by a pushy penguin. Back at Deiter's house, him and Hanzel find themselves face to face with the big pushy penguin. The penguin kills Hanzel, prompting a fight with Deiter. In the end, the penguin also overtakes Deiter leaving only Edmound left, though he is still in a coma. Pushy Penguins Anthologies This is a skit which includes four short tales that tie up a few loose ends presented from the first skit. Each follows a certain character. First, there's a Hanzel tale. This explains that during a part of his life, Hanzel went on an all European vacation causing him to loose his German accent to a slew of different European accents; Primarily British. Since Deiter despises the British, he begins to scold and beat his son, explaining the paraental abuse. Another tale documents the bitter feud between Deiter and Ludwig. In it, the two celebrate Johnsvesto day. Deiter gives his neighbor a nice German to English dictionary, and in return recieves a small action figure. Deiter, in a rage, beats Ludwig down telling him that he wanted Smorgleboff for the holiday. Another outlines that Deiter has always been slightly abusive towards Hanzel, starting from birth. The last finally explains how Edmound went into a coma. It turns out that he was in fact attacked by a penguin when he was young. Pushy Penguins 0 This was an unfinished PP skit that was started att a JFF skit-off. This installment takes place before Hanzel's Eurpean trip and right when Ludwig moves into town. The family decides to meet their neighbor by attending one of his stand-up comedy shows. Deiter dislikes the show, but Hanzel is entertained thus causing him to befriend Ludwig. After the show, the family returns home only to hear strange noises. Deiter, not knowing about the penguins yet, is concerned by them. Unfortunately, the skit ends there because the camera's battery ran out. Pushy Penguins: Zee Crack In Zee Wall This lost installment explains how the wall was formed. It takes place while Hanzel is on vacation, thus the first penguin attacks begin to happen. Deiter becomes very nervous about the attacks and thus asks Ludwig if he will help him build a wall. Luwig refuses which angers Deiter. Edmound also tries to fight off the penguins but Deiter stops him claiming he's too young. Ludwig tries to talk him out of it by giving him a toy airplane but Edmound refuses. Eventually, Deiter is attacked by a penguin and knocked out. Edmound comes to the rescue and saves his father from the penguin. The skit concludes with Deiter bursting into Ludwigs house and telling him that he has to build the a wall to protect them from future attacks. Other Appearances Edmound has also appeared in a skit titled Edmound Takes All. In this spin-off, Edmound kills a bunch of elders. The skit Men also ties into the series. The ending reveals that the skit is all a dream of Edmound's while he is in his coma. =Inspiration= Pushy Penguins was born one night at a sleepover. Jamie's famous pizza was involved as always. The cast was playing a GameCube demo disc for most of the night. First, they played a Ninja Turtles demo which made them think about doing a skit about a young retarded boy who believes he is a ninja turtle. The skit was just going to be him beating up innocent civilians. Then, the cast began playing a Mario Party 5 demo. The demo included a minigame called 'Pushy Penguins' in this game, you had to stand on an ice block, avoiding a stampede of penguins. The objective is not to get pushed off the edge. After hours of playing this, the idea for the skit came about. In addition, jamie had falled asleep by then and thus the idea of having a son in a coma came about. Note: Another failed skit idea from this evening was about the world's longest basketball game ever, 1 on 1, against a random guy and a guy named Escolade, played by Jamie. =Future Plans= The cast still holds a great interest in the series and it's mythos. Because of this, they have many ideas concerning various installments. However, these installments would not concern Dieter and his family's story. One prequel idea was going to explore the story of the 'four brave explores' that Dieter tells Hanzel about. The cast also had an idea of doing a sequel rather thn a prequel. This story was to begin shortly after the end of the first (Though, the last timeline wise) skit of the series. Edmound was going to wake up from his coma to find his entire family murdered. He was going to know that the penguins must have done it, so he runs out for revenge. Because of this, he meets three other German survivors bent on destroying the penguins once and for all. Neither of those ideas have been filmed yet, but the expansions are still possible. =Trivia= *Pushy Penguins 0 was a skit-off skit, however, it had been planned before hand. The cast intended to mkae an installment for the FF, but they didn't have time. Thus, they rigged the teams so they could and codenamed the project 'Z'. *With each prequel, Jamie draws more and more fake facial hair on his face with a sharpie marker. *Whenever the cast plays the Pushy Penguins mini-game of Mario Party 5, they always choose the same characters. These four are the 'brave explorers' mentioned in the first skit. *Every episode in the series has since been lost. One time, they did find the tape containing "Zee Crack In Zee Wall," but it was lost again after the discovery. *The iconic penguin face was drawn using Microsoft Paint. The deisgn is based on the penguins in the game, though it is not a carbon copy. *After the skit was filmed, the cast put the penguin face on a poster of 50 Cent. The poster appears in a classic Wazoo photograph taken at WWFF.